Ashaen Tribes
With the Collapse some in Old Primis reverted back to the ancient traditions of their people, and the Ashean Tribes re-emerged within Primis. A society revolving around ancestor worship, rather than worshipping gods they revere the spirits of honoured dead unique to each tribe. As such their magic tends to be arcane rather than divine in nature, with a preference towards necromancy. Tribes Dasa Claiming the lands just south of the Cor Mountains, the Dasa Tribe is led by Chieftain Fe'Els and Elder Tha'Lum. Of the tribes it is the most open to outsiders, occasionally conducting trade with the smaller towns in the Guilds' Protectorate. Esso Located on the northern shore of the Wul River, the Esso Tribe is headed by Chieftain Sh'Do and Elder Reh'Kl. It regularly engages in border skirmishes with Tamerd and Caltith, although it tends to keep to itself rather than engage in open conflict. Kahi Led by Chieftain To'Rad and Elder Kni'So, the Kahi Tribe is the only of the Ashaen Tribes to be situated outside of the borders of the original country of Primis. Situated at the base of Mount Firo, the alleged place where the Ashaen traditions first originated from. Also having the largest territory of any tribe they tend to stay removed from the rest of the world, although are known to be vicious to trespassers who linger too long. Vrod Chieftain No'Drk and Elder Um'Brn oversee this tribe situated to the east of the Cor Mountains. Sharing much of its territory with the orc tribes in the regions, it has a savage and warlike mindset and is likely to kill trespassers without question. Culture A resurgence of an ancient tradition, the Ashaen people of today fanatically reject cultural and technological improvements made throughout the time of Old Primis and instead revert to primitive and simplistic lifestyles. The warrior-hunter's of the tribe wear exclusively the pelts and skins of prey and enemies they have personally slain, including that of humans and other sentient races. It is not just themselves they must take care of, but also their wives who are held in high esteem. A wife who leaves her husband who cannot take care of her is a great humiliation to an Ashaen warrior. They are largely nomadic, although each tribe has a permanent camp as a centre of trade and to act as a fortification if they ever come under serious attack. Each of these camps also houses an extensive subterranean crypt. Government Each of the four tribes has an Chieftain who oversees the warrior-hunter's of the tribe and ensures its general prosperity, who is advised by the Elder, the eldest of the tribe's shaman. There is little in the way of law, with the only crimes being acts which cause great harm to the tribe, or severely risk doing so. Anyone who feels they have been wronged by another may challenge them to combat, although shaman occasionally intervene to ensure some measure of order. Religion The religious beliefs of the Ashaen are overseen by the shaman of the individual tribe, although all of the tribes share their belief system. Shaman themselves wear no clothes. Instead they cover themselves in ash and charcoal so their skin appears completely black, before tracing a skeleton over their body with a white, chalk-like substance derived from a tree sap. Due to their distinct and unusual appearance these shaman are often feared and demonised by outsiders. What few know or have seen is that underneath the layer of ash and charcoal, each shaman is layered with intricate tattoos that represent their knowledge of the arcane and act in place of a spellbook. It is the spiritual aim of every Ashaen to perform a deed that would make them Worthy. When a tribesman dies the tribe, with the guidance of the shaman, determines if they performed a worthy service to the tribe in life. If they did so they are cremated with the belief that it releases their spirit so they may continue to guide the tribe to greatness. Those who are not deemed worthy are thoroughly preserved and buried in the tribes crypt. If a crisis would ever threaten the tribe, the corpses of the Unworthy may be reanimated by the shaman and sent to serve the tribe in whatever way is needed. After giving such a service the corpses are deemed worthy and cremated. It is a great sacrilege to for an Ashaen to cremate anyone, particularly an outsider, who hasn't performed a worthy task for the tribe. Category:Nations Category:Religion